


The Real Thing

by neveralarch



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Trauma, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: "Sir." Skywarp looked desperate."I know." Megatron began filling his second ration cube. "I'm on my way."





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Merfilly! This is a treat that kind of got a little out of hand - thanks for a great prompt!
> 
> This fic mentions eating and sleep issues connected to trauma. It's pretty mild - please let me know if you need details.
> 
> [Translation into Chinese by Uze!](http://i-want-more.lofter.com/post/1f5e7ecf_1c64674d1)

"Sir." Skywarp looked desperate.

"I know." Megatron began filling his second ration cube. "I'm on my way."

"He's been in there since yesterday," said Skywarp. "I couldn't get him to recharge last night, and Thundercracker says he hasn't had any energon since—"

"I'll be right there," said Megatron. "Don't worry."

Skywarp didn't look convinced. Probably couldn't help the worry. Seeker trines were meant to operate as a unit. Their leaders weren't supposed to go off and lock themselves inside their labs for days at a time.

"I'll take care of Starscream," Megatron reassured Skywarp. "Go get some rest."

"Thanks." Skywarp finally produced a shaky smile. "You too, sir."

"When I get a chance." Megatron shooed Skywarp away and sealed his cubes, storing them in his subspace. Starscream's labs were halfway across the base, which meant he had to smile and wave to half the Decepticons in the building before he got there. So many of them looked at him with mild distress in their optics, which probably meant the Starscream situation had become critical. Again. It happened with such unfortunate regularity, every time Megatron had to leave base for an extended period of time.

Megatron was actually at Starscream's door when his comm pinged.

 **Soundwave** : hey bossman-o-rama

 **Megatron** : Yes?

 **Soundwave** : how's it hanging? word on the street is you haven't sat down since we got back from Tarn

 **Soundwave** : just don't want this to turn into another collapsing on the floor kinda scene

 **Soundwave** : I know you don't recharge properly when we're off-base

 **Megatron** : I'm just checking on Starscream. You don't need to fuss.

 **Soundwave** : gotcha, dude. don't get too hot and heavy on me

 **Soundwave** : definitely don't want to tell Hook you've collapsed while doing the do either

Megatron snorted and hung up. Finally free of distraction, he knocked on the door. He waited, patiently, until it became obvious that Starscream wasn't going to open it. Then he knocked again, more loudly. Then he seriously considered using his override codes, despite the risks of entering Starscream's lab without permission or blast shielding. Finally, Megatron opened another comm line.

 **Megatron** : Starscream, are you in the lab?

 **Starscream** : Yes, sir. What can I assist you with?

 **Megatron** : I need you to open the door, please.

Starscream's yelp was audible despite the attempts at soundproofing the lab. The door shot open, and Starscream leaned out, wings twitching with agitation.

"May I come in?" asked Megatron.

"Yes, of course!" Starscream pasted on a smile. "I'm so sorry, mighty Megatron, I thought you were Thundercracker."

Megatron put his hand on Starscream's shoulder, guiding him back into the lab. "Have you been ignoring Thundercracker?"

"No!" Starscream was so tense. Megatron wanted to get his hands around Starscream's neck and massage his cables until Starscream's optics went off-line and his frame dragged his processor into recharge. "It's only I'm trying to _work_ , and Thundercracker keeps disturbing me. I thought you were still in Tarn, sir."

"I returned a few hours ago." Megatron sat at the worktable, and looked up at Starscream until Starscream took the hint and settled on the bench next to him. "What are you working on?"

Starscream's smile finally deepened into something more real. "Well, I have the new upgrades for the Dinobots— _Dinocons_ , excuse me. And that's a portable energon purifier, I realize it's a little large at the moment but it technically _could_ be carried, and downsizing is the next thing on my to-do list. This is an emergency beacon which could be implanted in a transformation seam where Autobot interrogators couldn't possibly spot it, and _this_ -"

Megatron nodded along, making appreciative noises for the innovations and sympathetic ones for the stumbling-blocks. He carefully took the energon cubes out of his subspace, nudging one toward Starscream's gesticulating hand.

"—tendency to explode if shaken, but—Oh." Starscream frowned at the cube. "I've, I've already had my ration today."

Liar, thought Megatron, fondly. Starscream tried so hard not to worry him. "I'm afraid I haven't, and I can't stand refueling alone. You'll humor me?"

Starscream's wings flicked back as he looked between Megatron and the cube. "I—"

"I admit I'm being selfish," said Megatron. His stomach grumbled obligingly. He really hadn't fueled since they left Tarn this morning. "I haven't had much appetite, and you always keep the best additives in the lab."

Starscream's wings flicked up again, and he pushed himself up from the bench. "Yes! Of course! Tungsten and fayalite, those are your favorites, I think? Or perhaps you're looking for something more adventurous?" He snatched packets off the overstuffed, under-sorted shelves. He presented the bounty to Megatron, who gave Starscream a grateful smile and picked out a few additives which he recalled were good for nausea. He unsealed both cubes and sprinkled calcite and aragonite over them.

Starscream sank back onto the bench, but he didn't take the cube Megatron offered him. "I'm really not hungry."

"Just a sip," said Megatron. "And tell me more about the Dinocons."

Starscream made a face at the cube, but he forced down a sip. "They're becoming very clever. Like sparklings, really, growing and learning... They hardly ever bite anyone, except Skywarp will keep sneaking up on them—"

Megatron hummed and put his arm around Starscream's waist, reaching up to rub between Starscream's wings. He kept encouraging Starscream to take little sips of his cube, and when Starscream's cube was nearly empty, Megatron swapped it with his half-full one. Starscream, slumped against Megatron's shoulder, arching back into Megatron's hand, didn't even notice.

"There's so much to do," Starscream murmured. "I miss working with other scientists. I miss Crystal City. I miss Sky—" He choked, and took a sip of his energon to cover it. Megatron carefully didn't react, just kept stroking Starscream's back.

"It's getting late," he observed. "It's been a long day for both of us."

"Oh!" Starscream jerked himself upright. "Yes, you need your recharge. I'll see you tomorrow if you have time to stop by again or, no, foolish of me, there's the officer's meeting-"

"Starscream," said Megatron, gently. "Would you allow me to be selfish again?"

Starscream looked up at him with wide optics.

"You mustn't feel that you have to," said Megatron. "But it is... difficult. Visiting what's left of Tarn. I recharge so much better when someone I trust is there to share my berth."

Starscream melted against Megatron's side. "Of course, sir. Megatron. Of course. Let me just finish up."

Starscream pried himself away and began to shove his notes and experiments into slightly more orderly piles. Megatron watched, relishing the half-smile on Starscream's face and the relaxed angle of his wings. Starscream was such a thoughtful mech - nothing pleased him more than having someone to take care of. When Starscream put away the energon additives, he kept the calcite and aragonite out toward the front. He'd noticed Megatron's new preference.

Megatron wanted to carry Starscream to his berth. He wanted to press energon treats into Starscream's mouth and cover Starscream's wings in warm mesh cloths. He wanted to hold Starscream and let Starscream cry himself into recharge, until he'd emptied himself of the poison he still kept inside from Crystal City's destruction and Skyfire's loss.

Instead, Megatron satisfied himself by reminding Starscream to finish his cube before they left and offering Starscream his arm. 

Megatron would keep the lights in his quarters dim, but not completely off. He'd coax Starscream into resting his head on Megatron's chest, and he'd be careful not to trap Starscream's wings. He'd turn on the white noise generator, tell Starscream that the programmed sound of acid rain pattering on a roof helped him ward off night terrors.

That was true. Megatron never lied to Starscream. But Starscream also recharged longer when he listened to the rain, and he looked happier when he woke.

"You shouldn't ignore Thundercracker," Megatron told Starscream, as they rounded the corner before his quarters. "Your trine worries for you."

"I know." Starscream sighed. "They shouldn't. I'm fine." He glanced up at Megatron, and smiled. " _You_ look like slag, though."

"Oh?" Megatron entered his codes and opened the door to his rooms. "I'm glad I have you to take care of me, then."

\---

 **Soundwave** : yo daddio

 **Soundwave** : you guys sleeping?

 **Soundwave** : ...

 **Soundwave** : ...

 **Soundwave** : ...

 **Soundwave** : cool.

 **Soundwave** : sweet dreams :)


End file.
